The plague
by OneHotMess
Summary: Calleigh comes down with a cold. A little E/C shmutt for the soul.


A/N: So I kinda got tired with my other story, so until some inspiration hits me I'm going to do some E/C shmutt. I've been home sick for two days now (I'm going to have so much homework to make up) and I swear that I have the Plague (except for the whole coughing up blood thing). So I decided that I'm going to do a piece about Calleigh being sick! Read and Review (:

Calleigh Duquesne trudged sleepily to her bathroom. She was shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror; her normally bright green eyes were a sickly green color that highly contrasted with the paleness of her skin. She groaned. No amount of makeup was going to be able to cover this up. No doubt about it she was sick.

She began her disoriented trek back to her bed. Once there, she picked up her cell phone to call Horatio to inform him that she was sick. While dialing his number, she began to violently cough almost throwing the phone from her hand. Once her coughing subsided she returned to the task at hand.

"Caine," Horatio's voice came over the receiver, the volume of his voice making Calleigh's head throb.

"Horatio, its Calleigh," her voice sounded like she was a chronic smoker. Damn, she hadn't thought about that. She didn't want to seem as sick as she really was. She absolutely hated being fussed over.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Horatio questioned, clearly concerned about his colleague.

"You know it, it's just that I've seem to come down with a slight cold. Is it okay if I take the day off?" She scowled; she hated not being at work. And to top it all off, her voice was on the verge of being completely gone.

"Ms. Duquesne, in the ten years you've been on the force, I do not believe that you have taken so much as a personal day. Stay home" With that he hung up, leaving Calleigh to deal with her sickness.

Once throwing her phone on to her nightstand, nearly knocking her lamp over in the process, she got off her warm bed and made her way into the kitchen. She rummaged through her cabinets and refrigerator until she found the items that she would need: Dayquill, Tylenol, Motrin, Zycam, Orange juice, sore throat lozenges, nose spray, tissues, and the all important cough syrup. She knew that taking all of these things was probably not the best plan, but at this point she was too dysfunctional to care. Carrying all of her stuff back into her bedroom, she poured herself a large glass of orange juice, in a vain attempt to dose herself with vitamin C. Once gulping down the juice, along with an assortment of the pills, she dropped back onto her bed. A couple of hours later, she was vaguely aware off someone opening the door of her apartment. She didn't give it a second thought though, if it was a burglar they would take one look at her and head for the hills.

"Calleigh?" Eric's voice echoed throughout her apartment. She mumbled something incoherent and placed a pillow over her head. Eric heard her groaning, and walked towards her room. He arrived in her room to find her laying with the sheets pulled up to her chin, a pillow covering her face, her curtains pulled so no light could possibly get through, tissues covering her bed and the floor, and different boxes of pills sitting on her nightstand. He sighed, she obviously was sicker than she led Horatio to believe. "Cal? Are you okay?" She removed the pillow from her face, and he got his answer. She looked horrible.

"Eric, what are you doing here? Did you come to take me to the ball?" She slurred. He almost laughed when he heard her voce, almost.

"What?" She was making no sense to him. What the hell was she talking about?

"Oh, Eriiiiic! You can't have forgotten," She slurred, exasperated.

"Calleigh, what have you taken?" She pointed over to her nightstand where the boxes of pills were sitting. "All of them?" She nodded her head as she sank back below the covers. He surveyed the boxes, and quickly found the source of the problem. He picked up the box and read it carefully. Nyquil, may cause drowsiness. He laughed. Calleigh must have taken Nyquil instead of Dayquil. At least that explained it.

"Cal, you stay put. I'm going to let you sleep for awhile okay?" She looked at him for a moment, as if she was trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Nooooo," she pouted. "I want you to stay with me." She reached up, and surprised him by pulling his arm so that he fell into bed next to her. Once in the bed she pulled him close to her, and rested her head on his chest. She mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out. He looped his arm around her head, and began to softly stroke her hair.

"You know, I wish that it could be simple," she stated seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" He questioned, at least she sounded a bit more coherent.

"You and me," she replied, tracing shapes onto his covered chest. "Sometimes I wish that it was just easier for me to tell you how I really feel."

"And how's that?" He mentally slapped himself; he was basically taking advantage of her in her delusional state.

"Oh Eric, is it really that hard to figure out?" She sat up to look at him in the eyes. He was surprised, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Calleigh, you don't tell anyone what you're feeling. Don't blame me for not knowing."

"I know, it's not your fault," she said lying back down on his chest. He closed his eyes anticipating what she would say next. They lay there for a couple more minutes before she spoke again. "I love you, Eric Delko," she mumbled. Eric's eyes shot open, was he dreaming? He looked down at her, but her eyes were closed and her steady breathing told him that she was already asleep. He closed his eyes again, relishing the feeling of having her asleep on him. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him.

When Calleigh woke the next morning it took her some time to figure out what had happened. She knew that she had been sick, but other than that she couldn't remember a thing. She stretched her arms over her head. That's when she spotted a pair of shoes by the door to her bedroom. She looked at them for a while until she remembered, Eric! She jumped out of bed and quickly ran into the bathroom to fix her hair. Once done she half jogged into the living room. She spotted Eric lying on her coach snoring softly. She tiptoed over to him, and peered down at his face. Feeling as though someone was watching him his eyes sprung open, scarring Calleigh in the process.

"Oh, my god Eric!" She jumped back, covering her mouth in the process. He chuckled.

"How do you feel?" It was obvious that she was feeling better. Her eyes had returned to their normal shade of emerald green, and her skin had returned to its normal pale complexion. It always had amazed him that she could live in Miami, and her skin be the color of snow.

"Much better thank you," she replied sitting next to him in the process. "When did you come over?"

"Ummm… about 12. I found you drugged in your bed," he replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It seems someone can't read labels very well." She shot him a glare.

"Well let's see you try it when you've got the plague. What did I take anyway?"

"Nyquil. You were pretty out of it," he replied, still grinning. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow in the process.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she found out that she had told Eric something embarrassing. He smiled at her.

"Not a thing." She sighed, looking slightly relived. Sure it was a lie, but he'd tell her the truth another day.

A/N: Well hope you liked it. I've actually done that: taken Nyquil instead of Dayquil. Let me tell you, I said some pretty strange stuff. (: Alright, going to go infuse myself with Vitamin C. Read and Review. Grats!

Also: When Calleigh said "you know it" I found that she says that a lot. Because I'm sick that means I get to watch a lot of CSI Miami, and she said that like 20 times in different episodes.


End file.
